Twins through It All
by McGonagall25
Summary: Neville and Allie are twins. They couldn't be more different. Allie is out going and has lots of friends while Neville isn't. But through it all they have each other but that's about to change. Draco Malfoy starts to notice Allie and she takes a liking to him. Will things change between Allie and Neville now that Draco is in the picture or will they be able to weather the storm?
1. Chapter 1

_**Twins through It All**_

Allie and Neville Longbottom are twins. Neville is a few minutes older than Allie. They were born to Frank and Alice Longbottom. When they were young four Death Eaters went after their parents. Now they live with their Grandmother. Their parents are still alive but they are in St. Mango's. Allie is smart, fun loving, outgoing, and smart. She isn't shy and she makes friends easily. Allie can have a temper at times and is quick to judge you. Neville on the other hand is clumsy, not very smart or brave. He is on the shy side plus he doesn't have many friends.

Neville has always felt that he isn't as good as his twin sister. Allie is loved by their grandmother and most people around her. But things are about to change. What happens when they enter their fifth year at Hogwarts and Draco starts to notice her? Allie is tired of being the good girl that everyone thinks she is. She wants to rebel and show her Grandmother a thing or two about who she isn't prefect. Draco is the guy for her. Will she listen to her brother or not? She's a Ravenclaw while he is a Gryffindor. It is about to get interesting. Not only is Draco after her she has caught another boy's eye.

Allie is ready to change her ways and show people there is more to her. She wants to show people that her brother is just as cool as she is. Allie has a plan to set him up with a girl but who is the question. There are so many at Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione won't do. So she looks outside Gryffindor. There isn't many girls that she feels is right for her brother but there is Hannah Abbott. Maybe she could be the girl. As much as Neville likes what his sister is doing for him. He isn't ready to start dating.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twins through It All**_

Summer vacation was almost over. They were going back to Hogwarts today. Allie was looking forward to seeing her friends again while Neville was glad to be getting away from their Grandmother. Allie was in her room making sure that she had everything packed. She grabbed a photo of her parents that she took each year with her to Hogwarts. The photo of them was just taken a few months after they had gotten married. She never went anywhere without. Then she picked up her photo book of Neville and her growing up plus the one of her friends and her.

Meanwhile Neville was making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. When he thought that he had everything he went to his sister's room and knocked on her door. "Enter" was all she said. Neville entered her room it was a mess. "If grandmother see this she will be mad" said Neville. She just nodded. Allie just didn't care. Her room was going to stay a mess. There was a time when she would have cared and cleaned it up but not today. She picked up her trunk and they went down stairs. When they got down there. Their grandmother had food on the table.

They sat down and didn't talk. They knew better. Their grandmother liked for them to eat in silence. When they were down. She put the dishes up and they got ready to leave. "Neville make sure you have everything because I am not sending anything that you forgot" said Augusta. Neville spoke "grand don't worry I got everything" said Neville. "Grandma I made sure last night that he had everything" said Allie. Neville hated that. What did she think that she was his mother but he let it go for now.

Augusta led the way. They took a cab to the train station. Once they got there they went through the wall. Neville and Allie wanted to get away from their grandmother but had no luck. Neville spotted Harry. He came over. Allie had seen him around but didn't talk to him. She just stood there. "Neville it is great to see you. Who is this?" asked Harry. "It's good to see you too Harry. This is Allie my twin sister. She is a few minutes younger than me" said Neville.

Allie just nodded at Harry. It was better than nothing. "Hi Allie it is nice to meet you" said Harry. "You too Harry. Listen I gotta run. I promised my friends I would meet up with them" said Allie. She left to find her friends. Allie spotted Luna but didn't hang with her. Cho was around her but they weren't talking. Allie didn't want to deal with Cho right now so she went the other way. She ran right into Draco Malfoy. "Watch were you're going Longbottom" spat Draco.

"If you had a brain you still wouldn't know your right from your left Malfoy" said Allie. She walked on and got on the train. None of her friends were around. What she didn't know was Draco was following her. "You know how filthy your blood is Longbottom" said Draco. "It's Allie and I sure do but do you Malfoy?" asked Allie. Did she just tell him her name? "It's Draco and how dare you" said Draco. "I guess you'll have to find out" said Allie and with that she duck into a seat. He walked on.

Neville got on the train with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ron and Hermione went to prefect duty while the other three found a seat. They found one with Luna Lovegood. A girl in Ginny's year but in Ravenclaw. It was nice ride but Neville was glad when they got to Hogwarts. He spotted Allie just up the way. He motioned for her but she just kept on walking. Neville wondered what that was about he didn't worry too much. So he went and got in a carriage with the rest of them. Neville would deal with her later.

It's not that Allie didn't want to sit with her brother on the way up to Hogwarts. It just that he was with Loony Lovegood and she didn't want to be seen with her. Allie found her own carriage and got in. What she didn't know was that only Slytherins were in it. It would teach her to pay attention next time. "What happened? No one wanted to sit with you" taunted Draco. Well two could play that game. "At least I have friends outside of my own house" said Allie.

Draco had nothing to say to that. He wouldn't admit that she was right but he wouldn't deny it either. Why bother. She had clearly gotten the upper hand this time but next time she wouldn't be so lucky. As luck would have it when they arrived up at the castle Draco saw Neville. Now was the time. "Longbottom it must be bad when your younger sister has to stick up for you" said Draco. He had linger on younger for a moment. When he got done talking Allie spoke up "Draco you me tonight in the Great Hall. I'll show you a thing or two" said Allie. "I'll be there" said Draco.

"Alone" mouth Allie as Professor McGonagall walked up to see what the holdup was. When she saw that it was a Ravenclaw and Slytherin all she said was "get a move on it." She wasn't going to waste her breathe on Draco and Allie. Minerva knew Allie but she didn't say much to her. As much as she would have liked Allie to be in her house she was glad that she wasn't. With all the times that Draco and her would go at it. Filius could deal with Allie. Minerva felt that Allie was changing.

They made their way into the Great Hall and sat down. The sorting began and went it was over they started to eat. Luna had sat down besides Allie. Allie hadn't noticed until Luna said "hi Allie. I thought I would sit by you." All Allie could do was nod. It was only for dinner what could it hurt. But Draco saw it and he knew what he would do tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for the favs and follows it means the world to me. Please review if you have time. I would love to know what you think of the story.

Dinner was coming to an end when Luna asked "You want to walk back to the common room with me?" Allie had to think it over. She had other friends that she could walk back with that would be better than Luna. It was bad enough that she was sitting with her at dinner but wouldn't that be like Draco Malfoy. So she had to say yes but she wasn't happy about it at all. She could say no but what good would it do. She was about to say yes when Neville walked up.

Saved by the bell. Allie was so glad to see Neville in that moment. "Sorry Luna but Neville and I need to talk" said Allie. "We do sis? I didn't know that we needed too" said Neville. "Well we do now. It's about that thing that we don't talk about" said Allie. Hoping that he would catch on and not be so slow to pick it up. "Right Allie. Sorry Luna but we do need to talk" said Neville. They left her standing there. She didn't know what that was all about but she had a feeling that Allie was using Neville to get away.

Luna didn't know that they were twins. Most people didn't but then again he looked like their mother while she looked like their father. They really didn't look a lot alike but that didn't matter to them. "Neville thank you. You know what that would have done if I would have been seen with her? So thanks once again" said Allie. Neville didn't want to put up with this every time he was around and someone wanted to walk with her and she didn't like them she would do this. It was going to end.

"Allie I am going to go if you don't have anything important to say" said Neville. She knew that he would leave. So she had to come up with something. Allie knew if she told him about Draco and her he would stop her but she felt that was the best thing that she had. "Draco and I are going to meet up tonight. I am going show him once and for all that he can't mess with me" said Allie. Neville could say something but he wasn't going to.

"Fine. Do what you want. Just so you know I won't get you out of it. No I won't tell McGonagall, Filius, or Snape but you need to be careful" said Neville. She was grateful to him. Sometimes he acted like their father but she could act like their mother when it came to things like this. It was the thing that they loved about each other. "Thanks I gotta run. Don't worry I am always careful" said Allie.

Somehow Neville didn't feel right after she said. He felt this time would be different. Something was going on with Allie. Lately she had been going after Draco more. Why was that? What did she have to prove to him? Neville didn't want to deal with Draco but he had too when Allie would deal with him. It always came back on him somehow. "Good night Allie. Don't stay up too late. We have classes tomorrow" said Neville.

Allie just walked away. She knew that and she didn't need Neville to remind her. Allie got to the common room she knocked and answered the riddle. She went in. Cho was right there. She knew what would happen. "Cho I am sorry about Cedric he was a good man but I really want to get to my room and just sleep. It has been a long day" said Allie. Cho smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that Quidditch starts up. I was wondering if you wanted to join?" asked Cho.

Allie and Quidditch that was laughable. Sure she loved to watch but playing was another thing. She was no good at it. "Cho I can't fly and I'm sure that I couldn't catch either" said Allie but she stopped to think. Draco played Quidditch this would be her way to get at him every time. Little did she know this is what would be bring them together? Plus Allie could show her brother that Ravenclaw could win. Knock Down Gryffindor as well. "Cho I am sure that I can learn so I will see you at tryouts. Do you think you could help me?" asked Allie.

"Sure how about we go right now" said Cho. "Sorry I am tired so how about tomorrow night if we ain't got much homework" said Allie. Cho nodded and walked off. Now all Allie had to do was wait until everyone went to bed then she could walk out. She knew how to get around the school but Professor McGonagall would be the problem. Allie had a few run ends with her and she didn't want to have another. Her grandmother went to school with her. It wouldn't be to her head of house this time.

McGonagall would go straight to Augusta Longbottom and that wasn't a good thing. She went up and unpacked. She wait for the other girls to go to bed. Then she went out of the dorm down the stairs then out of the door. She went to where she said that she would meet Draco. Allie waited five minutes. She was about to give up when Draco showed up. Its true Draco wouldn't have shown and told a teacher just to get the person in trouble.

But this was a special case that he had to deal with. No it wasn't Potter but you could say that it was better. 'Allie you came. I am shocked. I thought that you wouldn't" said Draco. "Draco I wouldn't miss this for the world. Just so you know I am going to play Quidditch" said Allie. "Wow I didn't know a Longbottom could fly let alone play Quidditch but good luck with it because you are going to need it" said Draco.

They ran when they heard a Professor coming. Normally they would have taken their time. They wanted to get the most out of their meetings but it was Professor McGonagall. That's one Professor that they didn't want to meet. "See you Draco don't get caught but maybe you should then your team would win at Quidditch" said Allie. True she used that joke too on him but it never got old. Draco flipped her off then went the other way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Another Chapter. Hope you like it. Review please.

"Miss. Longbottom what will it take for you to get Potions. It isn't a hard class. If you would just do as the book says you would pass Potions but no you don't want to do that so that's why you're failing" said Severus.

Allie wanted to scream at him that he had been a better teacher than most of the students would pass Potions but she didn't because she would lose more house points and who knows what else. In that moment she realized that the girl good thing wasn't for herself but for everyone else.

Allie decided not to be the girl that everyone loved. Normally she would have said something nice back to him because she respected teachers even Snape but not this time. She was going to let him have it. "I'm sorry I'm not in Slytherin or that I can't get Potions right. I am sorry that you feel the need to be little every student in this school. I am not sorry that you had problems in school and you have to take it out on students" said Allie.

`With that she slammed the door on her way out. She ran into the Slytherins all standing were there as well. "What you all know you wanted to do that. So stop looking at me like that" said Allie. Neville had came out of he classroom. He knew that they would have to have a talk. What had gotten into her? Neville had to figure it out. Allie then walked down the hall and the up the stairs. Her head was spinning. She just did that. Everywhere she went she felt that all eyes were on her like they knew what she had done.

She went outside. There were not many people there. Allie just wanted to get away from it all. Draco was nearby. He had heard what she had done. Draco had wished that he had been in the class when she done it but he didn't have that class with her. He came out from where he was hiding. Allie wondered what he was doing. Crabbe and Goyle were not around which was unusual. Draco never went anywhere without them. "Well, well if it isn't Allie Longbottom that girl that likes to yell at Teachers. If you are wondering Crabbe and Goyle are with McGonagall for not doing their homework. So I would watch it if I were you" said Draco.

If that's what he called a hint then it wasn't a very good one. "Shove up Draco" said Allie and with that she walked away.

Cho came up to her. She saw her outside and needed to talk to her. "Allie come on try outs are happening now if you want to join the Quidditch team" said Cho.  
Allie followed her. She had forgotten about Quidditch but now it was on her mind. "So I was thinking Chaser. I ain't good at watching out for the snitch and I won't make a great Keeper but Chaser sounds like the place for me" said Allie.

Cho just walked on. It was hard getting back out there to the Quidditch field. She was remembering the times she watched Cedric play. They made their way onto the pitch. The Captain was there. "Listen up team. I have to places open on the team. They are both Chasers so I want to see what you can do. First of all you need to be a good flier and second of all I want you to score at least five goals. If you can do that then you will make the team" said the Captain.

Not too hard thought Allie. Just me and the keeper nothing else. Five goals no big deal but the thing is no one in her family played Quidditch and if they did she didn't know about it. She knew her parents never did. Lots people went before her. When it was her turn the Captain called her up. "Allie Longbottom your up."  
She went up and mounted the school broom. Her flying wasn't that bad but she wasn't very fast nor could she turn that well. But scoring goals was even harder. She only got two out of five. "You all worked hard. Allie Longbottom and Miss. Swan you're on the team. I expect you to be at practice if you aren't you can be replaced. See you tomorrow for the first practice" said the Captain.

Allie walked back up to the castle as she was walking that way Hagrid spotted her. She talked to him a few times but not a lot. Hagrid knew who she was those. "Hello Hagrid it is good to see you" said Allie.  
"I heard about what you Allie did. You can't go around doing that Allie" said Hagrid in soft voice as if to say good job.

"I wish that I could say that I'm sorry but I can't. I am tired of being the good girl and being the nice one. Professor Snape had it coming anyways. I was just the first one to give it to him" she said.

Hagrid was surprised at what she was saying. Sure Allie was the good girl and nice but there was more to her than that. What had changed? "Allie I don't think you want to go down that path. It wouldn't suit you and plus that would going to Draco level" said Hagrid.

She really never thought of it like that but she didn't care. If that got people to pay attention to her then so be it. Allie felt it was time to change her ways. "Hagrid I have to go or I am going to be late. I know Neville is looking for me" said Allie. Hagrid waved her off.

She really didn't want to face her brother but she really didn't have a choice. He was bound to find her at some point so she walked up to Gryffindor Tower knowing that he may be there. If he wasn't in class. "Harry right? Have you seen Neville?" asked Allie.  
Harry thought that he may have met her but his mind was drawing a blank but then he remembered she was Neville's twin. "He said something about going to Ravenclaw tower and waiting for his twin there" said Harry.

Figures she should have went there first. He would want to catch her as she was leaving or entering Ravenclaw tower. So now what? Allie could go face him or just not go up there but she knew he would wait there all night so she had to go. She made her way that way hoping that she would get stopped. On the way she was thinking about Swan. She was a good Quidditch player that would help Ravenclaw out a lot. Allie felt that she would feel out of place on the team.

She didn't run into anyone. Allie saw Neville up a head. It was now or never. There was no turning back. "Hey Neville. How's it going?" asked Allie playing it cool.

How dare her down play the whole thing like nothing happened. "Don't hey me. I know what you did Allie. I was there remember. What were you thinking? You know what Snape's gonna do to you now" said Neville.

Allie saw Professor McGonagall coming with Professor Snape. Everyone knew that Professor Filius was busy at the moment. So the best thing was to get into Ravenclaw tower. No one could follow her in there. Allie knocked on the door and answered the riddle then went in. Miss. Swan was there. Oh no what would happen now? "Listen up Allie I joined the team to play Quidditch and help Ravenclaw when the house cup. So why did you join? Everyone knows your no good. What are you going to bring to the team besides losing every game?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Another Chapter. Hope you like it. Review please.

"Miss. Longbottom what will it take for you to get Potions. It isn't a hard class. If you would just do as the book says you would pass Potions but no you don't want to do that so that's why you're failing" said Severus. Allie wanted to scream at him that he had been a better teacher than most of the students would pass Potions but she didn't because she would lose more house points and who knows what else. In that moment she realized that the girl good thing wasn't for herself but for everyone else.

Allie decided not to be the girl that everyone loved. Normally she would have said something nice back to him because she respected teachers even Snape but not this time. She was going to let him have it. "I'm sorry I'm not in Slytherin or that I can't get Potions right. I am sorry that you feel the need to be little every student in this school. I am not sorry that you had problems in school and you have to take it out on students" said Allie. With that she slammed the door on her way out. She ran into the Gryffindors all standing there.

Hufflepuffs were there as well. "What you all know you wanted to do that. So stop looking at me like that" said Allie. Neville looked anywhere but at her. He knew that they would have to have a talk. What had gotten into her? Neville had to figure it out. Allie then walked down the hall and the up the stairs. Her head was spinning. She just did that. Everywhere she went she felt that all eyes were on her like they knew what she had done.

She went outside. There were not many people there. Allie just wanted to get away from it all. Draco was nearby. He had heard what she had done. Draco had wished that he stayed around he could of heard it. He came out from where he was hiding. Allie wondered what he was doing. Crabbe and Goyle were not around which was unusual. Draco never went anywhere without them. "Well, well if it isn't Allie Longbottom that girl that likes to yell at Teachers. If you are wondering Crabbe and Goyle are with McGonagall for not doing their homework. So I would watch it if I were you" said Draco.

If that's what he called a hint then it wasn't a very good one. "Shove up Draco" said Allie and with that she walked away. Cho came up to her. She saw her outside and needed to talk to her. "Allie come on try outs are happening now if you want to join the Quidditch team" said Cho. Allie followed her. She had forgotten about Quidditch but now it was on her mind. "So I was thinking Chaser. I ain't good at watching out for the snitch and I won't make a great Keeper but Chaser sounds like the place for me" said Allie.

Cho just walked on. It was hard getting back out there to the Quidditch. She was remembering the times she watched Cedric play. They made their way onto the pitch. The Captain was there. "Listen up team. I have to places open on the team. They are both Chasers so I want to see what you can do. First of all you need to be a good flyer and second of all I want you to score at least five goals. If you can do that then you will make the team" said the Captain.

Not too hard thought Allie. Just me and the keeper nothing else. Five goals no big deal but the thing is no one in her family played Quidditch and if they did she didn't know about it. She knew her parents never did. Lots people went before her. When it was her turn the Captain called her up. "Allie Longbottom your up." She went up and mounted the school broom. Her flying wasn't that bad but she wasn't very fast nor could she turn that well. But scoring goals was even harder. She only got two out of five. "You all worked hard. Allie Longbottom and Miss. Swan you're on the team. I expect you to be at practice if you aren't you can be replaced. See you tomorrow for the first practice" said the Captain.

Allie walked back up to the castle as she was walking that way Hagrid spotted her. She talked to him a few times but not a lot. Hagrid knew who she was those. "Hello Hagrid it is good to see you" said Allie. "I heard about what you Allie did. You can't go around doing that Allie" said Hagrid in soft voice as if to say good job. "I wish that I could say that I'm sorry but I can't. I am tired of being the good girl and being the nice one. Professor Snape had it coming anyways. I was just the first one to give it to him" she said.

Hagrid was surprised at what she was saying. Sure Allie was the good girl and nice but there was more to her than that. What had changed? "Allie I don't think you want to go down that path. It wouldn't suit you and plus that would going to Draco level" said Hagrid. She really never thought of it like that but she didn't care. If that got people to pay attention to her then so be it. Allie felt it was time to change her ways. "Hagrid I have to go or I am going to be late. I know Neville is looking for me" said Allie. Hagrid waved her off.

She really didn't want to face her brother but she really didn't have a choice. He was bound to find her at some point so she walked up to Gryffindor Tower knowing that he may be there. If he wasn't in class. "Harry right? Have you seen Neville?" asked Allie. Harry thought that he may have met her but his mind was drawing a blank but then he remembered she was Neville's twin. "He said something about going to Ravenclaw tower and waiting for his twin there" said Harry.

Figures she should have went there first. He would want to catch her as she was leaving or entering Ravenclaw tower. So now what? Allie could go face him or just not go up there but she knew he would wait there all night so she had to go. She made her way that way hoping that she would get stopped. On the way she was thinking about Swan. She was a good Quidditch player that would help Ravenclaw out a lot. Allie felt that she would feel out of place on the team.

She didn't run into anyone. Allie saw Neville up a head. It was now or never. There was no turning back. "Hey Neville. How's it going?" asked Allie playing it cool. How dare her down play the whole thing like nothing happened. "Don't hey me. I know what you did Allie. What were you thinking? You know what Snape's gonna do to you now" said Neville. Allie saw Professor McGonagall coming with Professor Snape. Everyone knew that Professor Filius was busy at the moment.

So the best thing was to get into Ravenclaw tower. No one could follow her in there. Allie knocked on the door and answered the riddle then went in. Miss. Swan was there. Oh no what would happen now? "Listen up Allie I joined the team to play Quidditch and help Ravenclaw when the house cup. So why did you join? Everyone knows your no good. What are you going to bring to the team besides losing every game?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Another chapter hope you like it. Please review.

Allie listened to Swan then she remembered she had to get to Charms or she would be late. "Listen I know what you are saying is just to get me to quite but I won't do it. I have to get to class. You know how Professor Flitwick can be at times. So I will see you later" said Allie with that she made a quick exit. If she would have remembered she went into her common room to get away from the Professors and her brother now she was walking back out there because she had no choice. "Allison Longbottom I can't believe you. You normally don't act like that. What is going on? Am I going to have to write your Grandmother?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Oh no the Grandma card. I should just play it cool. "Sorry Professor it won't happen again. I just sort of lost it. Sorry Professor Snape" said Allie. "50 points from Ravenclaw. Malfoy has lessons with Snape and so will you. Allie you will meet Snape tomorrow in his office at 6 and don't be late" said McGonagall walking away with Severus. Severus didn't say much because he knew Minerva would handle it. With some students a certain Professor worked better than others.

Allie walked on to charms. When she got there class had already started. Just great. "Miss. Longbottom it is great of you to join us. That will be 5 house points" said Professor Flitwick. The Ravenclaws weren't happy with this but the Hufflepuff were trying not to laugh. With her on the Quidditch team and with her losing house points Hufflepuff wouldn't be in last this year. That was the second time today that she was late. First Potions now Charms.

"Today we will be practicing the Silencing Charm it is called Silence thee. It is very affect if you want someone to stop talking just so you know you can't try it on students from other houses just your own house when not in class. In here it doesn't matter" said Professor Flitwick. Allie was paired up with Hannah. They got to work. Hannah wasn't bad at it but Allie got the Charm pretty quickly. It wasn't hard. "Silence thee" said Allie and Hannah couldn't talk.

Hannah waited for the spell to wear off. It only took a minute since they really weren't that good at it yet. Hannah tried again but failed. It was hard for her but then she got it. "Silence thee" said Hannah and Allie couldn't talk. It took a full three minutes for the spell to wear off. Hannah was very proud of the work she had done. "Well done Hannah 10 points to Hufflepuff. 5 points to Ravenclaw. You may go class" said Professor Flitwick. He was proud of the work that they had done.

It was good and fun class. She couldn't wait to try the spell out on a house mate. Oh the fun she would have. Only if she could use it on Draco oh well she would live. "Allie you wanna come to the Library with us. We are going to study" said Hannah. Allie thought it over. It wouldn't be bad. She could get some work done. "Sure why not. I think it would be cool" said Allie. Not they had much work to do but Allie could think things through.

"Great let's go" said Hannah. Susan, Hannah, and few others were going to the Library. When they got there Neville was waiting for Allie. He had an idea that she would be there. People change but somethings stay the same. "Allie listen I am sorry about earlier but you need to watch it. That thing you got going now is not going to cut it" said Neville. She hated when he got like this. Sure she was a few minutes younger but that didn't mean a thing she could take care of herself.

"Don't worry Neville I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. You have nothing to worry about. Just go back to your plants and leave me alone. You should get a life. No wonder you don't have any friends" said Allie. Now she was just like Draco. Great it was no wonder Neville was after her. Neville just left in a hurry. He couldn't believe his sister. Maybe she was right. He really didn't have friends and plants were his life. It was time to change for the better. Did Allie feel bad about what she did? Not really he needed the slap in the face but why did it hurt then.

Neville went back to Gryffindor tower. It was hard to believe still. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into Harry. "What's up Neville?" asked Harry. He was worried about Neville. Neville hasn't been the same the last few days. "Nothing really Harry. It's just my sister. I don't know what to do about her. She is starting to act like Malfoy and they have always hated each other. She said somethings to me that got me thinking" said Neville. Harry had a look on his face.

"I can't believe you would do that to Neville. What has he ever done to you" said Hannah out of sadness for Neville. He really was a sweet boy. "Well let's see. Are parents don't know who we are? They are in St. Mongo's and he tries to be like a parent to me when we are only a few minutes apart. I just sick of it" said Allie. Susan knew something was going down so she stopped it. "Guys we came to study not fight. We're not Slytherin and Gryffindor ok so cool it" said Susan.

She was right. Allie said "Sorry" and they got to work. It was fun after that but the mood was still tense. Allie and Hannah wouldn't say much to each other. Hannah had to get out of there. It was too much to take. Allie used to be a sweet girl that Hannah liked but now she hardly knew her. Allie got up as well. They both left at the same time leaving Susan and Ernie just sitting there.

Allie went down to Great Hall dinner would be good right now. But Draco stopped her. "Allie great job. It's all over the school that your brother and you are fighting. That's great. Not so close after all. I'll see you Saturday for the first game. I am sure to win now" said Draco and with that he walked away. Allie wanted to run after him to say something but she was tired of it. So she just went up to bed without super.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks and she still wasn't talking to Neville. He tried to corner her to get her to talk but nothing would work. Now it was time for the next Quidditch match. Gryffindor had just won their game against Slytherin. Allie was set to beat Hufflepuff. So that she could play Slytherin. She walked out to the pitch with her team.

"I know that we can beat Hufflepuff. Just go out there and do what you do best" said the captain getting up and walking out. They ran out onto the pitch. Allie looked around. Boy were there a lot of people there to watch the match. She never saw it from this side of the game.

"This year a new Chaser joins the team for Ravenclaw. Allie Longbottom people wonder how she is going to fair against more seasoned players given that this is her first year playing. She should have started when she was younger." said Lee Jordan.

Draco walked up to Neville. "Longbottom your sister is playing. I wonder how long she will last before the other team wins" said Draco trying to get under his skin.

"It's not going to work Draco" said Neville. Draco tried something else. "I can take care of myself. Just go back to your plants and leave me alone" said Draco in a mocking voice.

See even your sister knows that you are a loser" said Draco. Neville turned away from Draco. Draco wasn't going to get under his skin.

Draco knew that he got to him so he walked away. The game got under way. "Allie can't play well today. It's her first game and she is already helping her team lose. Gryffindor is sure going to keep the cup" said Lee calling it like he saw it. Professor McGonagall just gave him a look. Sure she wanted to keep the cup but Lee needed to call it down the middle. Hufflepuff caught the snitch and won the game. Allie walked off the pitch. She wasn't happy at all. Allie wished she knew what it was.

"Come on Allie what is with you?" asked Cho.

"I don't know Cho. I just want to be left alone" said Allie walking away. Draco ran up to her.

"I see you let Hufflepuff win. You know you could have caught the snitch" said Draco.

"This coming from someone that hasn't caught the snitch that much. You know Harry's beating you more time than you beaten him" said Allie walking on.

"And you point is" said Draco.

"Maybe you need to listen to your self and you might learn something" said Allie.

"Maybe I will if you'll go out with me" said Draco. Was he kidding she wouldn't go out with him but then again she could do it to show her brother she was a big girl.

"I will but just so you know it's to get back at my brother" said Allie. That was fine with Draco. It wasn't like he liked her right. He just wanted to get out Neville's skin.

"Great what do you say we walk by Neville holding hands" said Draco.

"Sounds like a plan. He is over there" said Allie smiling at Draco as she grabbed his hand. Neville saw this and stood there in shock. So did everyone else that was at the game.

"Neville is your sister going out with Draco?" asked Ron. Neville sure hoped not but he would have to find out.

"So what do you say we go study Draco and maybe we can kiss why we are at it" said Allie looking at her brother. Draco would go along with it.

"Sounds good Allie then maybe I'll walk you down to dinner that way everyone can see us" said Draco. Ron and the rest couldn't believe it.

"This is Draco we are talking about it will be over before you know it. No one really wants to date him" said Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco and Allie walked into the Great Hall deciding not to study until after dinner. Every single person was staring at Draco. "Look Draco they have nothing better to do than stare at us" said Allie to a boy that was look right at them.

"You're right Allie. They seem to think there is something wrong. Well I have to go to my table now" said Draco leaving her at hers. As soon as he left Cho and Luna sat down. Cho had few things to say.

"Allie I can't believe you. That's Draco Malfoy. I can't believe that you would go out with him. He is a snake" said Cho.

"Thanks Cho for being a friend. You know most people said it wouldn't work between you and Cedric but I stood by you no matter what people thought about you. So why can't you be there for me when I need you" said Allie. Cho just grabbed her fork and started to eat. She wasn't going to talk to her so Allie left.

Neville caught up to her not wanting any diner. "What would mom and dad say if they caught you will a Malfoy?" asked Neville.

"I don't know what would say thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange. You remember her Neville the one that took our parents from us" said Allie.

"Yea that's my point Draco is her nephew. He probably is going to use you to get some information" said Neville.

"Right like you really care you just don't want you sister seen with Draco" said Allie storming away. Boy was she mad. Allie ran right into Professor Flitwick.

"Allie do watch where you are going" said Professor Flitwick.

"Sorry Professor. I was wondering if you had a moment to talk?" asked Allie smiling at the Professor.

"Let's go to my office" said Professor Flitwick and they went up the stairs and to his office once they were in there he closed the door.

"So what did you want to talk about Allie?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"You see my brother and me are having a fight over the fact that he thinks he is our parents. He feels the need to parent me. So I decided to get back at him by going out with Draco Malfoy only I don't want him to know that. I just want to know that I am doing the right thing" said Allie.

"That isn't a Ravenclaw thing to do but if you feel good about doing it then you should. If it's eating at your heart then you shouldn't. I can't make up your mind for you" said Filius getting up. Allie didn't know what that meant but she wold take it.

"Thank you Professor I will go now. Draco and I are going to study you see" said Allie.

"You're welcome. If you need anything else stop by" said Filius as he saw her to the door. He knew that there would be more studying going on. Studying a lone with a guy was a sure sign that something was going to happen.

Draco saw her. "Are you ok Allie I saw you leave the Great Hall?" asked Draco.

"Yea I'm fine. I went to talk to Professor Flitwick about something. It's nothing to worry about though" said Allie pulling Draco along because she saw Neville coming with Harry. Neville just walked pass her as Harry said

"Hi Allie." Allie just looked at him and didn't say a thing. Seeing the look on her face Draco had to say something.

"Don't worry about them Allie. They just don't want you to be happy. If they ain't happy then no one can be" said Draco. I could get use to this thought Allie but she put in the back of her mind.

"Thanks Draco we should head to the library. I will go get my books and you can get yours" said Allie. They went their different ways. Pansy saw her and went up to her.

"I don't know what you are doing but you need to stay away from Draco he is mine. No one can have him but me" said Pansy.

"You don't own Draco. He can date who he wants" said Allie.

"Right he can but I don't know what he sees in a blood traitor like you. It sure ain't you looks or your Quidditch skills so tell me what is it?" asked Pansy smirking. Allie wasn't going to let Pansy get the best of her.

"Why don't you ask Draco what he sees in me" said Allie walking away leaving Pansy standing there in shock.

"Pansy have you seen Allie we were gong to study in the library" said Draco. Pansy had the perfect plan.

"Draco Allie told me to tell you this. She sorry she had to cancel but she is going to be making out with Potter for the rest of the night. Allie told me also to tell you that she doesn't want to date you anymore because Harry is her true love. If you need me you know where to find me" said Pansy walking away with her friends. Draco went to find Harry.

"That was so great Pansy" said one of her friends.

Having spotted Harry he went up to him. "Where's Allie know you are going to be making out with her tonight" said Draco. Even Neville looked at Harry funny.

"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy but I don't like Allie like that and you should know that Neville" said Harry.

"What ever Potter I have to find Allie" said Draco walking toward the library. Allie was there waiting for him she wondered what was keeping him.

"Hi Allie I was told to give you this. It's from Draco. Crabbe gave it to me" said Hannah smiling at Allie.

"Thanks Hannah" said Allie taking the note from her. She waited until she was gone.

Dear Allie,

I am sorry but I can't meet you tonight. I was all forward to studying with you but Pansy needs me right now. You know how it is. Allie you would do anything for house mate. I am sorry but I don't know when I will be able to see you. Pansy really needs me right now.

Love Always,

Draco

Like Allie bought that but she left anyways. It didn't come from Draco but Pansy. She was just trying to get under her skin but to be on the safe side she would go just in case that way she wasn't waiting around.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco made it to the library but Allie was no where to be seen he had seen Hannah walking from the library. He would go ask her if she had seen Allie. Normally he wouldn't talk to a Hufflepuff but she may know where Allie is. So it was worth a shot. "Hannah do you know where Allie is?" asked Draco catching up to her.

Strange thought Hannah. Draco Malfoy is talking to me. "I gave her a note from Crabbe. He told me that you said to give it to Allie. Was I not supposed too?" asked Hannah worried that she did the wrong thing.

"No Hannah you didn't know" said Draco in a cross voice. He couldn't believe his friends. He had to find Pansy. She was behind this.

"Ok well Draco I wouldn't worry about your so called friends. I would go after Allie. Pansy can wait she isn't worth it" said Hannah walking away leaving Draco thinking.

Allie went to find her brother. They needed to talk. She wanted to know what he thought. Neville would have something to say and she wanted to hear it from him. He was waiting at Ravenclaw tower for her. "Allie we need to talk" said Neville.

"Yes we do. I need to know where you stand because the Slytherins have made it loud and clear where they stand. So tell me Neville now because I need to know or I will hex you" said Allie in an angry voice.

Neville knew she would get it from the Slytherins. He had to tell her how he felt. "Allie I don't like it one bit. I hate seeing going out with someone like him I ain't going to lie but it is your choice so I won't say much more on it. If you want to go out with a slim ball then so be it. I am not going to stop you" said Neville.

Draco listened to Hannah. He went after Allie but that was a mistake. He heard what Neville had said. It hurt that he was called a slim ball. Draco decided to go back to his dorm room but Allie and Neville saw him. "Draco I am glad to see you. I knew you didn't write that note but I didn't want to hang around looking like a fool if you did write it" said Allie.

"I ran into Hannah who told me what happened. I was going to go after Pansy for it but she told me to come after you" said Draco.

"Since when does Draco Malfoy listen to Hufflepuffs?" asked Neville glaring at him.

"Since she gave me good advice" said Draco glaring back.

"I'll see you around Allie when you grow up" said Neville walking away. Allie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Allie it is kind of late to be studying now but what do you say we hang out this weekend" said Draco. They had to show the school and what better way then by going to Hogsmade together.

"Sure Draco I would love too. It would be cool" said Allie waiting for Draco to leave so she could go in her common room.

Draco walked back to his while Allie went in. She was greeted by Cho Chang of all people. "So Draco and you are going out? It lest I went out with a decent guy. Your isn't. No one likes Draco. You need to find a better guy or you can just sleep down here from now on" said Cho.

"You are right. Cedric was a nice guy and Draco isn't but I love him like you still love Cedric. You can't even get over him. You spend your time crying over him" said Allie storming up the stairs with Cho following behind her.

Draco ran into Professor Snape. "What is this I hear about Allie Longbottom and you. I hope that it's not true" said Severus.

"Save it Professor it is true and I don't care what you think" said Draco walking on. Professor McGonagall saw Draco and wanted to say something to him.

"Mr. Malfoy if I may have a word" said Minerva.

Draco said under his breath "no" but said aloud "if it is quick I want to get to bed."

"You would be wise not to listen to your friends or anyone else. If you truly love Allie then you will not listen to them" said Minerva smiling at Draco as she left.

Draco was left standing there. He didn't know what to make of that. It was weird. Did Professor McGonagall say that she was ok with them dating? He would have to check his hearing. The rest of the week flew by. The weekend was here. Draco was getting ready to go when Blaize came up to him. "Draco we need to talk" said Blaize.

"What about Blaize I have a date" said Draco putting on his shoes.

"Pansy is going to do everything to make sure it doesn't go well. I just thought you should know" said Blaize.

"Thanks Blaize but I can handle her. I have a plan if she tries to ruin it" said Draco not really sure what he was going to do if he did run into Pansy.

"Ok see you Draco and good luck" said Blaize walking away. Sure he didn't like the fact that Draco was going out with Allie but he was jealous that Draco had someone and he didn't.

Allie put on a nice dress. She wanted to look good when she met Draco. They planned to meet in down stairs. She walked down stairs and out the of the common room. She ran into Hermione who was on her way down as well. "Hey Allie. How is it going?" asked Hermione.

"Great I am going to meet Draco. We are going to hang out" said Allie.

"Yea I heard. I just wanted to say I don't like Draco but I am not going to tell you who you should date. It is up to you just be careful ok" said Hermione.

"I will. Don't worry. I know what I am doing and I can handle anything" said Allie.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco saw her coming down the stairs. He thought that she looked beautiful but why did she have to be walking with Hermione. Oh well he would deal with it. As they got closer he started to walk towards her. "Draco I just wanted to say good luck with Allie. I thought you two can weather the storm" said Hermione walking on.

"You look nice Allie" said Draco.

"Thanks so do you. So where do you want to go?" asked Allie smiling at Draco.

"I was thinking we could just walk around and hang out. Go to the Three Broomsticks and just chill. I know everyone goes there but I don't care" said Draco.

Allie thought it was a good plan so they walked on. Most stared as they went by but Allie and Draco didn't care. They were in love. It was a nice feeling to need someone and to be needed. "Draco look here comes Pansy with her friends" said Allie.

As Pansy walked up. They had made it to Hogsmade. "I can't believe that you would be seen with her. It is so gross Draco. You need to learn that imagine is everything and she isn't helping it" said Pansy.

"You are just jealous Pansy because I got him and you don't" said Allie pulling Draco in for a kiss. Draco kissed her back.

Pansy throw up. It was sicking to see them kiss it was too much for her. "Get a room no one wants to see that said Pansy walking away before she saw anymore.

"That was great Allie. Now they have to believe that we are serious" said Draco.

Allie was falling for Draco. It seemed that if he brother didn't like it she was going to go for it. She just didn't care anymore. "Draco that kiss was for real. I wasn't pretending to kiss you" said Allie.

"Allie you know that I don't like you like that. We're just putting on a show" Draco said not realizing that what he was saying wasn't the truth. He didn't realize that he was falling for her.

"Fine Draco let's just go put on a show for everyone. I won't kiss you unless someone is around" said Allie leading the way to the Three Broomsticks. She just wanted the day to end. You tell a guy that you like them and they burn you every time.

"Allie I didn't mean it like that" said Draco.

"Then why did you say it?" Allie asked.

"Forget it Allie. I am going to hang out with some friends. If you can't just learn to live" said Draco walking away.

Allie wanted to stand there and cry but she didn't. She walked in and saw Neville sitting with Seamus and Dean. Not the best people to hang with but they would have to do. "Hey Neville is it cool if I sit here" said Allie.

"I thought you were hanging with Draco" said Neville.

"It's a long that I don't want to go into. I just want to forget it. Draco is being a butt" said Allie.

Seamus and Dean thought that's nothing new but she more about that sooner or later once she spend lots of time with Draco. "Sure sis. It's no problem. We were just hanging out talking about the up coming Quidditch match. You know Gryffindor against Slytherin" said Neville.

Allie knew what they were talking about the team that one would being playing Hufflepuff while the losing team would be playing Ravenclaw. She hoped to be playing Slytherin. Just so she could show Draco. "Great thanks. I can't wait to see Gryffindor win. I want to play Draco" said Allie.

Boy did they want to win. Beating Slytherin was their main goal. "Well we hope you get your wish. Even if we rather play Ravenclaw than Hufflepuff" said Dean as Draco came up.

"Allie I am sorry and I don't know why I said what I said. Please forgive me. I don't want the day to be ruined" said Draco not realizing that Neville, Dean, and Seamus were there.

"Right you just don't want to hang with Pansy" said Seamus speaking for the first time that day.

"Be as that may I was planning on spending the day with Allie. So how about it Allie? What do you say we ditch these losers and go hang out" Draco looking at Neville as he said it.

"For one my brother isn't a loser and for two I don't think so. I have better things to do" said Allie.

"Come on Allie it will be fun and I'm sorry that I called them losers. We need to hang" said Draco as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came over.

"Get lost Draco. No one wants you here" said Ron.

Allie made up her mind. She didn't want to spend the rest of her day with a bunch of Gryffindors but Draco wasn't much better right now. So Draco it was. "Let's go Draco. It will be fun to do something cool" Allie said.

Draco smiled at them as he walked away. He got his way like always. It was going to be a great day. "Allie we should go to the sweet shop it will be cool to see what new items that they got" said Draco.

Allie wasn't one for sweets much but she could deal with it for now. "Ok Draco sounds great. So Draco if we are going to pull this off we need to know more about each other. Plus it would help if one of us went home with the other for Christmas" said Allie.

Was she crazy thought Draco. His father wouldn't want her there for Christmas and he didn't want to spend it with Her grandmother and Neville. "I can go with the first one Allie but the second one is going a bit to far" said Draco.

"Draco I understand that but it would be the thing to do. We really don't have to go to each others houses just make everyone think that we will" said Allie.

"Allie ok I can get down with that. I'll write to my parents to ask them and you do the same with your grandmother but it just pretend" said Draco.

"Right it is. Now you need to know that my favorite color is Black. It will help in people believing that we are in love" said Allie.

Draco didn't see how but he would go with it. He had never been in love before. So it was all new to him.


	11. Chapter 11

They headed back up to the castle soon after that. Draco went to write home while Allie went to study. He ran into Pansy again. "Draco what are you doing?" she asked.

"Writing home to mom and dad. I want Allie to come stay with me over Christmas break" said Draco.

Harry and Ron heard along with Hermione. They were shocked to say the least. Draco and Allie spending Christmas together. They had to find Neville and tell him. He wasn't going to be happy about it at all.

"Draco do you think that's wise? I mean your parents aren't going to like it" said Pansy.

"Well it beats spending Christmas with her. So I guess it has to be my place because I sure ain't spending it with a bunch of Gryffindors" said Draco.

It made sense to Pansy now. She would leave Draco alone for now because once Christmas came they would be done. So it was all good. "You are right Draco. I need to go now" said Pansy.

She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave. She knew where they were going but she had to get to Neville first. Pansy went out to the Greenhouses she figured he may be there and she was right. "Hello Professor Sprout. I need to talk to Neville" said Pansy.

Professor Sprout smiled and left them alone. "What do you want Pansy?" Neville asked.

"Draco is going to invite Allie home for Christmas. I think she should go. You see it is the sure way to get them to break up. Once she see's that she isn't good enough or is too good for Draco's family they won't be together" said Pansy smiling at Neville.

"Ok you are right. I didn't know that they were that serious" said Neville.

"I didn't either but I guess they are. Just go with it. Allie wants to go so let her and soon you will be free of Draco" said Pansy and I can have him she thought.

"Ok thanks Pansy. I need to get back to work. I am helping Professor Sprout out" said Neville so Pansy left feeling good about everything.

Meanwhile Draco went to write home.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I met this girl named Allie we are going out. I would love to bring her home to meet you. Her family isn't that great. That's why we would be spending Christmas with you and not her family. I hope all is well at home?

Love,

Draco

He hoped that it would work. He wanted to get this plan under way. Little did Draco know his mother would be thrilled and he would have to spend the two week with Allie and his family but for now he would a peaceful time. Allie went to get her books and ran into Luna. "I think it is great that Draco and you are together. You don't care what people think about you" said Luna.

Allie just smiled. "Thanks Luna. I was just going to study. Do you want to come?" asked Allie glad someone didn't mind Draco and her being together.

"I have to get to class but thanks. I will see you later" said Luna walking away.

Allie understood and went to study by herself. Draco caught up to her. "I sent the letter. I should get a reply back soon" said Draco.

"Cool I can't wait. Remember it's just an act" said Allie though she wished it wasn't.

"Right so I guess you want to know my favorite color?" asked Draco.

"It would help" said Allie smiling at him.

"Green. So what do you say we start on Potions" said Draco.

"Green that is weird I thought you would like brown or something like that but ok. Sounds good I always like to get that out of the way" said Allie.

So they got to work. Draco and Allie then started in on Transfiguration. It was the hardest of them all. It took them a long time to get through it. "Allie I always wondered how you could be close to Neville when you are different houses" said Draco.

"Well it never bother us that we were in different houses. We weren't going to let that stop us from being close. It never has been hard until now. I don't know I wanted to get Neville for the way that he was treating me but now I am not sure" said Allie.

Draco understood that. She wanted her brother back not a parent. Draco wished he wasn't an only child some of the time. "That's the way to do it. Not let it get to you. Don't worry Neville will come around in time. He just needs to get use to us" said Draco.

Allie hoped Draco was right but she wasn't sure he was. "Draco can I ask you a question?" asked Allie.

"Sure what is it?" asked Draco.

"What's it like to have a proper family?" asked Allie.

"It's ok I guess. My mother loves me and I love her but my father and I aren't on good terms. He wants me to join up but I don't know if that's what I want" said Draco.

"Thanks Draco I need to go now. It is getting late. I need to get some sleep. Let me know what your parents say" said Allie. No sooner had Allie left an Owl came through to Draco. He opened it up and read it.

Dear Draco,

I would love to have Allie come stay over the Christmas Holidays. It will be good to have Allie with us. Your father wants to know if she is Pureblood. I don't really care right now. I just want to meet the girl that stole your heart.

Love,

Mom.

Draco was glad and the way that she sounded she wanted to meet Allie. So Allie would be coming home with him. It was ok he thought. Now all she had to do was tell her Grandmother.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Draco had told her that she would be spending Christmas with him. She wrote home to her Grandma straight away. There was no time to waste.

Dear Grandmum,

I plan on spending Christmas at Hogwarts. I don't really feel like going to see my parents. Neville will still be coming home. I would love to study and some friends are staying as well so I won't be coming home. Neville will let you know the real reason once he get's off the train. I can't tell you.

Love,

Allie.

Now all she had to do was wait for a reply. It came soon. Augusta Longbottom had wanted write back as soon as possible once she got the letter. She had a few things to say to her granddaughter. Augusta knew she wasn't coming home for a reason.

Dear Allie,

I don't know what you are playing at. I know why you aren't coming home. A boy is staying at Hogwarts that you like and you want to be with him. I understand. I will miss you very much but if you want to stay then it is fine with me. Now if you are going home with a friend it is fine as well as long as it's not a boy.

Love Always Grandma.

Allie signed. She was glad that her grandmother understood but boy she would be mad once she find out. "So you going home?" asked Cho.

"No I may stay here or go home with a friend" said Allie.

"As long as it's isn't Draco. Allie he is jerk and you know it" said Cho.

"Right and Cedric was perfect" said Allie.

As soon as she said it she wanted to take it back but it was too late. Cho left the room crying as Allie sat there watching her leave. Most Ravenclaws were looking at her. She had to find Draco to tell him. Allie left but Draco found her first. "We need to go now Allie. The train will be here soon" said Draco.

"Great Grandma is cool with it somewhat. She doesn't know the whole story" said Allie.

Draco smiled a little smile. What Augusta Longbottom didn't know wouldn't hurt her. But he did fear that Neville would say something. They walked to the train in silence and sat in silence. Allie was scared in meeting his parents not his mother so much but his father. Draco saw this and said "Mum will love you but Dad on the other hand. I just want you to know it doesn't matter what they think" said Draco.

"Right Draco. It's about all the other people we are trying to fool. Draco I am fine stop worrying. Your just like my brother" said Allie.

Draco pretend to get sick at that but it felt good in a way. He thought she was very pretty right now sitting there. Draco keep staring at her. Allie didn't say anything because she thought it was nice of Draco to stare at her. Many boys didn't really look at Allie. Once they arrived they got off. He spotted his parents. Draco hugged his mother. "Mum I would like you to meet Allie Longbottom. Allie I would like you to meet my mother Narcissa" said Draco.

Narcissa took Allie and gave her a quick hug. She was shocked that it was a Longbottom he was bringing home but she would deal with it for now. Give the girl a chance. "Nice to meet you Allie. Draco hasn't had a girlfriend so I was excited when he said he was bringing you home" said Narcissa.

"Well I never had a boyfriend so I am in the same boat but I wouldn't take Draco home with me. I would hate for him to meet my Grandmother. She is a shocker" said Allie.

Lucius was just standing there not saying a word. He was looking her over. Her clothes were all wrong and her hair. _Did this girl not care about the way that she looked _thought Lucius. He made his mind up. She had to go. Lucius would make sure of that. By the time Christmas was over Draco and her would be over.


End file.
